Forbidden Love
by suicuneluvr
Summary: Sonic and Shadow, twin princes of the Wind Kingdom, was told by their parents to get slaves of their own. When the two got the ones they want, challenges arise. The princes slowly fall in love with their slaves, which makes protecting them harder. Will the two slaves feel the same towards their masters? Or will one slave proves to be a challenge for everyone? SonxOC and ShadxOC


**Forbidden Love**

Full Summary: Sonic and Shadow, twin princes of the Wind Kingdom, was told by their parents to get slaves of their own. When the two got the ones they want, challenges arise. The princes slowly fall in love with their slaves, which makes protecting them harder. Will the two slaves feel the same towards their masters? Or will one slave proves to be a challenge for everyone. Read and Review.

Watashi wa jibun no fukushū ga arudarou means "I will have my revenge"

_Italics: _Flashbacks and thoughts

**Bold: **sounds, times and POVs

Speaking: "…"

Disclaimers: All Sonic characters belong to SEGA, I own the King and Queen, Victoria the Cat, Wind Kingdom and parts of Suicune the Legendary/Hedgehog. Suicune's name, color scheme and design is owned by Nintendo while I own her clothes, personality and body shape.

Chapter 1

~~**Five Years Ago **(1635)~~

"_Don't let her escape!" A guy yelled to his minions, holding a whip._

_The woman running from them was a species that was told of legends. The air smelled of blood from the corpses that the creature made with her claws. The sharp, white weapons now stained with the blood of the hunters who have chased her for years. She ran deeper into the woods, her steps being silence like she's running on air. Swiftly moving around in different directions, she dodged all of the nets that were thrown at her, barely letting any coming close to her. She smiled to herself as she sees the sacred lake coming closer to her vision. Quickening her pace, she let her mind wonder to think about her longer freedom. With her mind distracted, she didn't notice her captors running from both her sides._

"_Gotcha!" The leader yelled as he tossed a metal net, smirking as he watched the creature collapsed to the ground, growling in anger._

_The female creature growled and glared as she watches him walk closer to her. Once he neared her, she deepened her growl as she her glare darkens in rage as she tries to cut herself free._

"_Don't bother trying to escape my dear. We learned from the past to not use simple nets to capture you. We have learned to use a stronger material that even you can't break free from." The hunter said, smirking as he sees his minions coming into view. "Look boys! Our goal has finally been completed!" He exclaimed, smiling as he hear his minions cheer._

_The female was preparing herself to lunge at the leader, ready to rip his head off with her sharp, bloody claws sliding out, but before she did, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She slowly lowered her body to the ground as she laid down, feeling and watching as her vision started to fade. The voices of the hunter and minions where turning muffled and blurred as she slightly feels heavy chains being put on her wrists and ankles._

"_Watashi wa…jibun no fukushū…ga arudarou…" The female creature said as her mind slowly gave into the darkness, her body going unconscious._

~~**Present Day** (1640)~~

Today is a beautiful day in the Wind Kingdom. Fathers working in the shops, stands and stables, mothers cooking in their homes and children playing in the streets of the bright and luscious kingdom. Walking through the streets where two hedgehog brothers. Both being the twins of the fair King and Queen. Prince Shadow, an ebony hedgehog with a dark tan muzzle, red streaks on his quills, arms and legs with marvelous red eyes, a pure white patch of fur on his chest. A red cape with a blue, winged dragon designed on it, a sword in its holster on his hip and his shoes, which shows of the royal family. Prince Sonic, a sapphire hedgehog with a peach stomach, muzzle and arms, his five blue quills curling behind him unlike his brother's, whose side quills point upwards, his cape baring the same symbol as his red with a white stripe shoes also shows of royalty. The blue prince smiling brightly as he happily waved at his fellow people. The other, whose eyes were narrowed in annoyance and a frown placed onto his muzzle.

**Shadow's POV**

"_I can't believe it. Here I am, walking down the main street of the Wind Kingdom with my stupid twin brother, Sonic. Why would father torture me so? Oh wait…" _I thought as I started to recall what happened only a few minutes ago.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Shadow?! Sonic?! Damn it! Where are those sons of mine?" A black male hedgehog with blue quills said. On his head is a magnificent crown, studded with different color jewels and a blue caped with a winged dragon imprinted in it._

"_Don't worry Midas, I'm sure we'll find them soon." A soft female said behind him. The voice coming from a pale blue hedgehog red streaks in on her quills, arms and legs with soft red eyes, a smaller, silver color crown sitting on her head with pearls and diamonds attached to it, her dress blue and royal looking with gold trimmings._

"_Oh Crystal, just hearing your angelic voice helps my nerves calm down." Midas said, kissing her cheek softly._

"_You called for us father?" Shadow asked. Standing next to him was Sonic, both wearing their small, golden crowns and capes as they looked at their mother and father._

"_Ah, there you both are. Shadow, you and your brother may go out to the market to buy your own slaves. With the ones we always choose for you, they always seem to escape. We decided that it will be better for you both to choose." Midas said, looking at his two sons._

"_We don't know how they escaped. We only had our backs turned for a bit." Sonic explained, taking a step forward._

"_Dear, maybe their new slaves should be trained twice more till they know not to run off." Crystal said softly, putting her hand on Midas' shoulder._

"_What an excellent idea! Now go my sons, I'll get the trainers ready for the new arrivals." The king said happily, handing his sons a bag of gold coins._

~~**End Flashback**~~

**Shadow's POV**

"_And that's what happened. Yet, it was me and Sonic who has released our past slaves. We don't like the idea of forcing others of the poor ranks to serve us by force, stealing them from their homes and punishing them._

**End POV**

"What are we going to do Shads? Mother and father will put the new slaves in a tougher training class." Sonic said, his voice filled with worry.

"First of all, don't call me Shads. And second of all, I'll think of something." Shadow said calmly, waving at some of the citizens who bowed at them.

Looking up, both princes saw a small wooden cart with a stage attached to it. On the stage where three women, two of them showing what the results were of their previous owners.

"_Pleasure slaves. It's too late to save them now." _Sonic thought, looking at the three girls.

The first one was a bat whose fur is snow white with a tan muzzle and aqua colored eyes. Her outfit was a brown rag dress that was slightly revealing in some areas. Her breasts look like they are about to pop out and the look of lust in her eyes was enough to make the blue prince shiver.

"Choose me handsome, I will make your life worthwhile all the time." She said in a lustful voice.

Shivering, Sonic walked past her, looking at the next girl, groaning when he sees the same look on her face as the last one.

The second girl was a brown squirrel/chipmunk hybrid thing wearing the same ideal dress as the bat. Blue eyes glistening like a predator looking at its prey. Her red hair filthy and oily and how she was pressing her breasts together, trying to get them to look tempting.

"Why bother with her when you can have me. I can make every day of your live exciting." The chipmunk/squirrel hybrid said, her voice also full with lust as she rubs her hands on his chest.

Almost puking the contents of his stomach up from her doing that and the odor coming off of her, Sonic quickly moved away from her, feeling sick to his stomach. Looking over at the last girl, Sonic froze, staring at her.

"Wow…" Sonic said quietly, still staring at the girl.

The third girl was a feline, whose fur was dark from dirt, making it where it's hard to tell what color it is. Her eyes shone a beautiful sapphire color showing fear and nervousness. The way she was cowering showed that she wasn't a slave for long, or has been trained to be like the other girls. Few whip wounds, some from months ago to newly fresh ones covered her arms, legs, and parts of her stomach. Her hair, oily and dirty, went down to her lower back, curled in some places. Her tail, long and fluffy, wrapped around its owner, looking like it's trying to keep her warm.

As Shadow looked at his brother, he looked over to the right to see a man standing on the side, talking to a few men. Sighing, he walked over to him.

"Excuse me, are you the owner of these girls?" Shadow asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" The slave owner asked his voice full of sarcasm, looking at the two male hedgehogs.

"The two princes of this kingdom. Prince Shadow and Prince Sonic." Shadow said, glaring at the slave owner.

"O-Oh! I-I am so sorry m-my princes. I-I didn't know! Please forgive me!" The slave owner quickly said as he bowed in front of them. "W-what brings you both here, my princes?"

"We're here to buy two slaves, one for each of us." Sonic said, standing next to Shadow, still staring at the feline.

"Choose your picks, my lords." The owner said, bowing once again.

The two princes went back to take a closer look at the slaves, making it show that they are interested. Upon looking at the rodent and bat, the two brothers looked at each other, knowing how they won't be able to be saved. As Shadow continued to inspect the two, seeing if there is some hope that the two can be saved, Sonic walked over to the quiet, timid feline.

"State your name." Sonic said to the feline, looking at her.

"M-my name is V-Victoria. Y-Your m-majesty…" She said in a quiet voice and bows slightly.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Speak up when your being talked to you wench!" The slave owner yelled at her, whipping her back constantly with a black, leather whip.

Sonic cringed as he watched the horror happen in front of his eyes. Hearing the sound of the whip and seeing her face wincing in pain, made him feel sick on the inside. He looked over at Shadow, seeing the same expression written on his face. He turned back to see the slave owner putting the whip away, the feline laying on the ground.

"Get up you wench. I'm so sorry, Prince Sonic, for her rude behavior. She is one that has a hard time learning I'm afraid." The owner said, bowing slightly.

Victoria slowly struggled to stay standing as she stood up. Using her knees as support, she slowly pushed herself straight up, slowly fixing her posture as her body feels nothing but pain. Slowly looking up, her dull, sapphire eyes looked at Sonic, her eyes showing full of pain and tiredness.

"I'll take her." Sonic said as he continues to look at her.

"Alright, my prince. That will be 6 pieces of gold if you please." The owner said as he held his hand out, greedily.

Sonic held back a growl as he stared at him and reluctantly brought out his pouch, handing the slave owner the pieces of gold. He watched as the owner attached a collar around Victoria's neck, tightly, before tying a rope to it, handing it to him.

"Here you go my prince. I wish you luck on teaching her, her rightful place in the world." The owner said as he started to walk towards Shadow.

Sonic looked at the rope in his hand then looks at her, smiling slightly, he walked closer to her and talked quietly in her ear, making sure no one else heard her.

"Don't worry. You can trust me. I will help you leave this life." He said softly into her ear, stepping back to look at her.

Victoria's ear twitched when he spoke softly in her ear. After hearing his words, she looked up at him, her eyes shining slightly with hope.

~~With Shadow~~

"_Ugh, these slaves are beyond help. They have been whipped and beaten to much that they now believe that they are these items." _Shadow thought as he looked at the two.

He almost vomited from smelling their horrid breaths, noticing the heave smell of sex on them. He sighed, not happy about how he couldn't save the two. Looking over, he noticed the slave owner walking towards him, counting the gold pieces Sonic gave him.

"Have you decided my prince?" The slave owner asked, putting the gold coins in his pouch.

"Do you have any others besides these two?" He asked, looking at him.

Shadow raised a brow when he noticed the slave owner freezing up, sweat starting to appear on his face and the color draining from his face.

"I-I have one b-but she isn't f-for sale I-I'm afraid." The owner stuttered, looking around nervously.

"And why is that?"

"W-well…s-she isn't trainable. Yes, that's right, not trainable. So you might as well forget about it and get one of these two." He said quickly, trying to change the topic.

"As prince, I order you to show me the other slave or you will be punished." Shadow said darkly, glaring at the owner.

Shadow hated talking like that to those who poor. He didn't want to sound like he was always cruel, but from hearing the slave owner, he wanted to save this one before she was lost. He continues to glare as he watched the slave owner bow before heading into his cart. The prince's ears twitched as he heard the sound of metal chains clattering, and loud _BANGING _noises as the slave over started to drag something, pulling on a chain. Sonic walked up to Shadow, the feline slave staying close behind him as he watched, eyes widening as he sees the slave coming out from inside the cart.

Stepping out slowly, was a mobian that couldn't be recognized. On her hands and feet, were metal blocks, covering them entirely, a metal chain attached to all four pieces and connecting in the middle. Covering her mouth and nose, was a metal muzzle that was tightly tied around her head, the leather rubbing against her skin, showing dried blood. A huge, rectangular metal box resting on her forehead, bringing her head down a bit and a thick, shackle tightly clipped around her neck, the chain connected to it. Her fur a dark brown, from years of being abused and covered in thin, brown rags. Her hair, more like a mane, different than those of regular mobians. It seems to be one piece, flowing like a wave downward, a dark brownish color with a hint of purple. Her tails, also unique to other mobians, seemed to be completely flat, like ribbon, flowing like a wave but upwards, the color also being brown. The part of her that stood out the most was her eyes. Dark, red eyes glowing in anger and hatred, making them look like a pool of blood.

Seeing her made the two princes freeze in fear under her hard stare. Never had they seen a glare that deep before, even from Shadow's glare. They can feel the anger and hatred radiating off of her as she glared at the two.

"H-how much?" Shadow asked, regaining his composure as he looks at the nervous slave owner.

"S-she is 10 g-gold coins, since she is i-impossible to train, m-my prince."

Shadow sighed as he pulled out his pouch, handing him the 10 gold pieces. He watched the owner quickly shove the chain leash into his hand, putting the gold coins in his pouch and takes a few steps back.

"Anything else, my princes?"

"No, we only came here to get two." Sonic said, keeping a grip on the rope attached to Victoria's collar.

"Very well then. Pleasure doing business with you." The slave owner said as he greedily counted the gold pieces he got.

Sighing, both princes tied the rope and attached the chain to the back of their carriage before getting in. Stopping, Sonic looked at the two slaves with sad eyes, not wanting to drag them like this but it's a rule their parents made, and entered the carriage with his dark brother.

"I don't like this at all Shadow. I couldn't stand seeing that owner whip the feline slave." Sonic said, lowering his ears.

"Neither do I Sonic. It will be hard to get them free but we will be able too. We just have to keep our guard up till the right time." Shadow said as he sat down.

Tapping the wall of the carriage, he felt the carriage jerk a bit as it started to move. Looking out the window, he watched as both slaves followed the carriage, the second one being for reluctant as she glared at him. Shivering, he sat back down in his seat, flattening his fur.

"The one I bought, she is full of anger and hatred. I think she's been through a lot more than any other slave."

"I agree. I've never seen a slave who looked like that. Emotional and physical wise."

"Yeah, no matter what, we will free them, even if it will put our lives at stake this time."

Nodding, Sonic looked out the window, watching the scenery go by as the carriage is pulled towards the castle.

~~With Victoria~~

Victoria winced as she followed the carriage. The wounds on her back stinging from her sweat and the dust from the dirt road landing on them. In her chest, she felt a feeling that she hasn't felt since she was captured. Hope. She always dreamt of being free from her cruel path and hopes that her blue master keeps his promise. Looking over, she looked at her slave mate, and her only friend sadly. She told her how she was captured and she felt sorry for her. Moving closer to her, she talked quietly.

"Don't worry. My blue master told me that he will set us free. I believe him. Please, believe him as well." She asked her friend, looking at her as she walked.

The only sound that came from the second slave was a deep, low growl in her throat, as she glared at the carriage in anger.

"_We shall see if they can be trustworthy or not. If they prove to be lies, I will kill them, just like how I killed the others." _The other one thought darkly as flexed her clawed hands, trapped with the metal boxes attached to her wrists.


End file.
